Various processes are employed to assist in retrieving oil, water, or a mixture of various fluids from wells when a lack of sufficient reservoir pressure limits well production. One such technique, known as “gas lift,” involves injecting a gas into an annulus formed between the well casing and the production tubing within a wellbore. In gas lift wells, gas-lift mandrels having gas-lift valves that are operatively connected thereto are typically installed in the production tubing of the well. Variation between tubing and casing pressures may cause a gas-lift valve to open and close, thereby allowing gas to be injected into the fluid(s) to be retrieved from the well. The injected gas forms air pockets within the fluid and assists in lifting the fluid from the subterranean reservoir and through the wellbore. The invention relates to methods and systems for evaluating the performance of a gas lift well. More specifically, the invention relates to methods and systems for determining points of entry of lift gas into the production tubing within a gas lift well.